Hybrids
by Lunalicorn
Summary: (On Hiatus) Shift, Soar, Diamond, Heavytail, and Nightsmear are different from the others. Hurricane is an outcast, and Animus, whatever that means. But will their paths collide, like an ancient prophecy predicted: or will Pyrrhia be forever lost to the SeaWings? Rated T for blood and death, but it isn't too bad, so go ahead lil' guys.
1. Characters

The Dragons

Shift  
Gender: Female  
Species: 1/2 RainWing, 1/2 SandWing  
Age: Ten Years  
Abilities: RainWing venom via fangs, SandWing poison via barbed tail, can change scale colors  
Appearance: Barbed, prehensile tail and a small, slender RainWing body with thick SandWing scales. She doesn't change color due to emotions, so she is pale gold unless she wants to be something else. She has long horns, like a RainWing.

Diamond  
Gender: Female  
Species: 1/3 SkyWing, 2/3 IceWing  
Age: Eight Years  
Abilities: Strong flier and fighter, can withstand sub-zero temperatures and bright lights. She can exhale a deadly freezing breath.  
Appearence: Dark silver scales and a IceWing whip-tail. She has enourmos SkyWing wings and IceWings claws, plus short SkyWing horns and IceWing spikes/scales. Sister to Soar.

Soar  
Gender: Male  
Species: 2/3 SkyWing, 1/3 IceWing  
Age: Eight Years  
Abilities: Strong flier and fighter, he can exhale a deadly freezing breath.  
Appearence: Light orange with sky blue skin on his wings. He has enourmos SkyWing wings and long IceWing horns. Brother to Diamond.

Heavytail  
Gender: Male  
Species: 1/2 MudWing, 1/2 NightWing  
Age: Nine Years  
Abilities: Can fortell the future, hold his breath for an hour, and breath fire.  
Appearence: Brown-Grey scales and a MudWing body. His head is shaped like a NightWing's, and he has dark black scales on his wings. Brother to Nightsmear.

Nightsmear  
Gender: Female  
Species: 1/2 MudWing, 1/2 NightWing  
Age: Nine Years  
Abilities: Can fortell the future, read minds, disappear into dark shadows, and breath fire.  
Appearence: Dark black scales and scattered silver scales under her wings. Small MudWing wings, and nostrils on top of her NightWing snout. Sister to Heavytail.

Hurricane  
Gender: Female  
Species: SeaWing  
Age: Twelve Years  
Abilities: Can breath underwater, see in the dark, create huge waves with her powerful tail, and is an excellent swimmer. Animus dragon.  
Appearance: Beautiful blue scales and greenish-blue glow-in-the-dark stripes. She has unusually sharp teeth and claws and her wings are slightly larger then a usual SeaWing's.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue: An Outcast

_ Hurricane's webbed talons ached from swimming too fast. She still wasn't full grown, so she had limits. With a sudden jerk upwards, she could open her mouth. Her gills closed as she breathed in oxygen, but she didn't have much time to give herself a break. Her wings flapped quickly, and although she hadn't flown often before, she knew she would now. She flew quickly to the shore, which wasn't that far away, and landed on dark, wet sand._

_ "And stay away!" someone shouted. She turned to see which SeaWing it was, but he had gone back under. It definitely wasn't an option to chase him. She looked up at the starry sky. The moonlight reflected off of her shiny blue scales prettily. With a sigh, she headed into the thick forest right off the beach, looking for somewhere to stay._

_ It was a while before she found something. The cave wasn't great, but it would do: and there was a shallow pool of water at the side. She stepped into it and suddenly dropped down. It was deeper then she thought. But, that didn't matter. She got her whole body under it, and eventually fell asleep. But her dreams weren't peaceful at all._

**_ Dreamscape "Why did you turn out like this?" Splash whispered.  
"What're you talking about, Mom?" Hurricane replied, tilting her head._**

**_ "The animus," Splash replied, even quieter._**

**_ "Animals? What?" Hurricane frowned before they dove into the water._**

**_ Another SeaWing swam to them. He was from the Queen's army. 'Animus,' his scales flashed, 'The banned art.'_**

**_ 'I don't know what your talking about!' Hurricane signaled quickly._**

**_ Splash looked away, her eyes dark, as more SeaWings traveled quickly up to her. 'Leave,' the SeaWing from the army flashed dimly, 'Or we will not have mercy.'_**

**_ And Hurricane swam away. She didn't know why they were chasing her, or what "Animus" was, but they were after her. And that was where the link to the past ended. She didn't get away. One of the guards hit her with his tail, and the others grabbed her, dragging her down into a crevice. The water was turning red. She suddenly forgot how to use her gills. She trashed and struggled until one of the guards stabbed her with his talons..._**

****_ Hurricane woke up with a gasp, and started spluttering, because she couldn't breath with her mouth underwater. She spun around for a moment before jumping up out of the water. She was glad that her dream hadn't really happened, before she remembered it had. All up to the part where she started running away._

_ She had escaped. But what would she do now? She didn't even know where she was. She was hungry, tired, and afraid._

_ But most of all, she was lonely, and there was no one anywhere who she could go to in all of Pyrrhia._


	3. Running Away

_Chapter 1: Meeting a SeaWing_

Shift eyed the sun nervously. It was almost "Sun Time". Almost time for her to run away.

"Come on, Shift, SandWings love to sun bathe, too!" Pollen said, flapping up to a hammock. He had claimed Shift as a daughter, but she couldn't believe that. If anything, she wanted to be related to Queen Dawn, the only sensible RainWing she knew existed. But she wasn't. Pollen had proved himself with an Acid test. "Well? What're you waiting for?"

Shift sighed. _SandWings,_ she thought, _Don't sit in luxerious hamocs for three hours twice a day just to make their scales pretty._

But, she flew up next to him anyways. All the RainWings were asleep after about half an hour. She went into camouflage mode, entirely see-through, and quietly soared through the rainforest. She wasn't sure how long she had been flying, but she flew up to the canopy to make sure she was far from Pollen and the others. She couldn't see the camp anymore.

"Good," she said to herself before landing back in the tree. She took a moment to love her wings. They were designed to fly through treetops, like a RainWing, but very quiet, like a SandWing. RainWings made plenty of noise, flapping about. Like monkeys. She would've preferred to have been a SandWing, not a hybrid. Or, at least, live with her SandWing mother. Pollen never talked about her mother. He always pretended he didn't hear Shift when she mentioned it.

Maybe he didn't, he was so stupid. All of them were. She was glad she looked more like a SandWing, so no dragons would mistake her for one of those lazy newts. Except another SandWing, but that didn't matter much. She sighed and looked around. The rainforest was getting wilder, or was it just her imagination? Either way, she wanted to go some other place. Somewhere with sand.. but the Desert was so far. Then, she had it. And idea!

She had only been there once before, but Pollen didn't let her go anymore. He said it was too close to the SeaWings. She didn't care. She was going to the Beach.


	4. Hiding in the Sand

_Chapter 2: Hiding in the Sand_

Shift had arrived at the beach, and she was thrilled. Pollen had taken her there when she was much smaller, but ever since Queen Coral had died, times had changed. SeaWings were much more protective of their waters, and they allowed no dragon to do anything but drink from it (although no other kings of dragons would like to drink from the ocean). The other rumor going around was that the new Queen Anemone would banish any Animus dragons, even though she was an Animus herself.

That didn't matter to Shift, though. She was just sitting in the sand, the orange rays of the sunset warming her scales. _This is much better then sitting in the trees at noon, _she thought. She quickly fell asleep, buried in warm sand.

* * *

Shift, however, was awoken late that night. She heard a splash and was suddenly wide awake. She stood up on a tall rock and raised her head up, trying to see what the splash was without flying. It was hard to see, but there were four SeaWings heading towards her. She began to panic, before remembering she was part RainWing.

She became invisible and buried herself in the sand. She hoped she looked like a sand-covered rock. "And stay away!" one of the SeaWings shouted eventually. But they hadn't seen her! Who had they been chasing? She peeked out from the sand and saw another SeaWing, a female. Shift wondered if she was one of the Animus that Queen Anemone would kick out of the Tribe.

The SeaWing looked very sad, and her tail dragged on the ground. Her scales looked beautiful in the light of all three full moons. Shift wanted to go tell her it was going to be okay, that she could live without the others, that they could travel together even... but she knew it could be a trap. She waited for the SeaWing to start sniffing the air and heading towards her, but she didn't.

She just walked into the thinner part of the rainforest, the light reflecting from her scales getting dimmer and dimmer until she was gone.

Shift didn't leave her hiding spot all night, although she did revert back to her original color, but it wasn't noticeable. She shook the sand off of herself that morning. After warming herself on a rock, she thought about what to do next. She had learned the previous night that the Beach _was _a risky place, and the sand was a little too wet. But she didn't know where to go...

And she didn't know where the desert she longed for was.


	5. NightWings and Names

_Chapter 3: NightWings and Names_

"Nightsmear?" the male hybrid whispered, "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Nightsmear yawned, "Thanks for waking me. At least you didn't bash me with your tail."

"Ha ha, very funny," Heavytail replied quietly.

"You don't have to whisper, this is _our _room," Nightsmear reminded him.

Heavytail sighed, "Yeah, I remember that they gave us our own room because we're freaks."

"Don't say that!" Nightsmear growled, smacking him with her black-and-silver wings.

"It's true," Heavytail mumbled.

"Well, what would you like to do about it?"

"Stop them from bullying us."

"Go ahead and run away, then."

"Really?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"I don't know... m-maybe..."

"Seriously?!"

"It's great here, don't get me wrong. But, they obviously don't like us, they gave us... these... names."

"I like my name."

"Heavytail? Be realistic. There are NightWings who have the names 'Battlewinner', 'Deathstalker', and 'Marrowseer'. We get stuck with Heavytail and Nightsmear."

"Who's Battlewinner?"

"She was a Queen before we hatched. Starflight knows a lot about her..."

"Starflight?"

"You know, the blind one who comes here every so often? The one who helped us get away from the RainWings?"

"Oh. Him. Yeah."

"Anyways, about running away..."

"I think we should tell them about it."

"Are you crazy?"

"A little. But, like you said, they don't care about us. If we asked, they'd say yes."

"Let me sleep on it... we can talk more tomorrow."

"Okay, night."

Nightsmear sighed as she tried to sleep. She smiled a little as she thought about what she had read from Heavytail's mind. They went up to Queen Shadowfighter and asked if they could leave. 'Sure, go and jump off of the edge of the Mountain for all I care, get outta here' she said. The thoughts went through her head a million times before she finally got to sleep.

* * *

"Animus."

Hurricane said the word to herself again and again. What did it mean? She needed information, but who had that? SeaWings did, but she couldn't go there.. what about Jade Mountain? It was the lair of the NightWings... and they knew everything. Right?


End file.
